<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Your Aesthetic by Mesmeret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994504">I Like Your Aesthetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret'>Mesmeret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Marking, Crushes, Cussing, Hand Jobs, Juggalo Kylo Ren, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Office Worker Armitage Hux, Pierced Kylo Ren, Tattooed Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boring" Cat Daddy Hux has a crush on his Juggalo neighbor. Thing is, Kylo also has a crush on Hux and has a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like Your Aesthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hux’s heart flipped hearing the loud engine of his crush coming up the block. He had no shame being picked up by his neighbor in front of his office building. Strangers and coworkers turn towards the blasting “Funyuns and Condoms”. The brakes screech and the passenger door unlocks. Hux bites his lip so his grin masks as a smirk while he gets into the decade old white Ford F-150 with peeling black and red flame decals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buckles in before looking over at Kylo, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the overlords?” Kylo is glaring at traffic with a pale white base with black lightning bolts painted all over his face. Hux’s stomach flips at how a few go down Kylo’s neck and get muddled with his neck tattoos. Kylo’s lips are bright red with black lip liner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux knows to talk over Kylo’s cussing and singing along with his CDs, “Fucking awful. Brooks stole my work again. The cronies didn’t bat an eye seeing my watermarks. Thanks for that idea, by the way. Fuck, I am quitting next week. Not giving them any opportunity to fire me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Kylo honked his horn and grinned as the cars around them honked back. “They don’t deserve you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt his face heat up. This was one of the reasons he fell hard for Kylo. The man made him feel valuable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s next for m-Mister Hot Shot?” Kylo stuttered as they pulled onto the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe take a week off before looking for jobs?” Hux shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Cool,” Kylo gets into the fast lane and looks over at Hux. His voice low, “Gonna let your hair down and go wild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux managed not to gasp, instead he made a choked off nervous laugh, “Me? I was thinking of checking out the summer art exhibits before they go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pounds his steering wheel, “Dude! You’re killing me! You can do that any time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the exhibits are leaving at the end of July,” Hux feigns sulking to get more of a rise out of Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Sorry, you fucker!” Kylo caught himself from saying Hux’s second least favorite curse word. “I’m worried about you. Those soul suckers have got you whipped. You should, like, I dunno… spend time with me and the guys that week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s toes would curl in his italian loafers if the narrow shoes would let them. He sighed, “Fine. I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always right!” Kylo puffed up his chest and belted out the lyrics for the next song on the Bang! Pow! Boom! Album. Hux at least remembered the album name. Kylo also surprised him last week remembering the company names of Hux’s favorite porcelain cat figurines. He stared out at the passing traffic. Maybe he could do something to get Kylo to call him Cat Daddy again? Millie hated the ribbons but if he could bribe her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes of traffic later, they pull off the highway and quickly get into their neighborhood. Kylo looks over at him a couple of times before speaking, “Hey, would you like to rehearse your resignation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sat up in his seat, “Huh? Yeah, that would help. When did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stuttered, “I-uh, got some things to do but I can swing by in, uh, an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux nodded, “Sure. I’ll get Millie settled in with her din-din.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Kylo yelled and went silent with wide eyes. Hux frowned a little but got distracted with Kylo’s arm bracing the back of his seat as Kylo pulled the truck into reverse to parallel park. Hux knew the tattoos were crude and chunky. But their canvas gave them far more allure. Hux didn’t have time to give into the temptation of nuzzling Kylo’s biceps because the man was an impressive parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways and Kylo stomped up to his apartment in his oversized jeans and baggy t-shirt. The clothes made him look absurdly giant. Hux loved it. Once he got into his apartment, he went straight to the kitchen to prepare Millicent’s meal as she mrrp’d her way around his feet. He hummed along with her as he mashed up some wet food with her kibble. He set the bowl down and gave Millicent her privacy as he headed into his bedroom. He took off  his dress shirt and slacks. He stared at his closet drawing a blank. What would Kylo like him in? Kylo hardly comments on his clothes. Hux sighed grabbing a white t-shirt and gray lounge pants. Why was he so boring? He flushed at the thought of getting Kylo to give him a makeover. He’d look absolutely ridiculous but Kylo would have his hands all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux went into the living room and tidied up the little messes from the past few days. Millicent watched him from her cat tree with her tail swaying to and fro. He came over to kiss the top of her head. She scrunched her eyes and shook her head. He snorted, “I know, so embarrassing. But you’re so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted at him as he scritched behind her ear. Long orange hairs started to shed. He looked at his watch and decided he could start brushing her coat before Kylo came over. He scooped up Millicent and she gave a chirp seeing him grab the brush kit. He was blessed having a cat who enjoyed grooming. He got most of her back done when there was a knock on the door. Millicent darted to the cat tree as Hux dumped the cat hair in the kitchen trash. He answered the door and was startled to see an unsettling version of Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked normal. He was without his makeup in a black polo and khakis. His hair was tied in a bun. Hux felt sad seeing Kylo’s septum piercing flipped up and hidden. Kylo’s skin was splotchy and textured due to his Kryolan paint stick routine. Hux felt oddly reassured that Kylo wasn’t too perfect. Hux has seen him shirtless with his face painted up and spent many a night stroking to the visuals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-um, thought we could role play?” Kylo shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux blushed realizing he had just stood there staring, “Oh! Wow, you really didn’t need to change. I liked the lightning today. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo muttered under his breath, “Fucking dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux froze, “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked more shocked than Hux felt, “Me! I meant me! I’m the fucking dumbass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shook his head, “No you aren’t, come on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo frowned but followed Hux to the couch. Hux’s heart fluttered as Kylo sat next to him, “What’s going on, Kylo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked at him with a shy glance before looking ahead, “I thought you’d like me more like this? I thought if we roleplayed you quitting your job, we’d-” Kylo takes a deep sigh, “I thought we’d then like makeout or something ‘cuz the past couple of months have been crazy, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gulped and tentatively placed his hand over Kylo’s white knuckled fist, “I think you’re hot. But as you usually dress and stuff. This is very different but I see my Kylo. Though...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo goes cross eyed as Hux flips his septum piercing and bursts into deep laughter, “What the fuck! You’re freaky, Hux!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux blushed, “I guess? Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s voice cracked before going bone deep, “Uh, yeah. It’s really fucking hot… babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux whined as his body went numb with arousal, “Could we… do something else than role play quitting my job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo moaned, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux got up to straddle Kylo’s lap. Kylo’s eyes widened and his hands hovered before gripping Hux’s hips. Hux whispers while tugging on Kylo’s polo shirt, “Wanna see your chest again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave a little nod and pulled off the polo. Hux moaned at the sight of the loosened bun, defined muscles, and garish tattoos. His fingers traced thick lines that trembled. Kylo whined and bucked up. Hux gasped as he slid further into Kylo’s lap and had to brace himself against Kylo’s chest. Kylo grunted, “Permission to kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gave a nod before kissing Kylo. He sighed at how nice Kylo’s lip and tongue piercings felt. He gave a tentative roll of his hips and Kylo seized with a yelp. Hux hummed in delight feeling the pulse of Kylo’s dick against his. Kylo pulled away from the kiss with a dazed look, “Fuck, I didn’t bring condoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux bit his lip, “I’m good with not rushing things. I really do like you. And, ah, would like to fuck when you’re all done up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux now knows that when Kylo’s eyes widen slightly, his cheeks go bright red. This revelation makes Hux kiss Kylo deeply. Kylo gives a confused sound but goes with the kiss. Hux pulls away when he finally needs air. After catching his breath, he whispers, “I can’t believe you like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scoffs, “I can’t believe you like me. You of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux whines, “Hush, of course I like you. You’re like my best friend and crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo whimpers squeezing Hux’s ass, “I’m your what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My crush-Ah!” Hux arches his back as Kylo rips his lounge pants. Hux shivers as fingers press through the tear to bare skin. “Nngh! Fuck, tear them more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo does so looking up at Hux with a growl. Hux grunts as his cock drops down from the torn confines onto Kylo’s palm. It’s an awkward hand job but feels great. Hux’s mind whites out as Kylo leans up to suck on his neck. The other hand reaches over to press two fingers against Hux’s ass. Hux screeches as the fingers rub frantically with the fist around his cock. He goes limp as his cock twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo mouths his neck lightly before flipping them over. Hux whines as Kylo pulls away to take off his cum stained khakis. Kylo also didn’t bother with underwear and strokes himself while looking down at Hux. Hux studies Kylo’s cock and is a little bummed there’s no piercings visible. Kylo straddles him and moans as his cock head bumps against Hux’s small paunch. Hux blushes deeply once he realizes Kylo is writing his name on Hux’s belly. Hux whispers, “I’d get it tattooed there. Or a tramp stamp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s eyes bulge and his breathing goes haggard, “Fuck, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux bit his lip nodding. Kylo grunted as he came all over Hux’s belly. Hux kissed him softly, “Seriously. Maybe you could help me with the aftercare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted and shook his head, “Nah, that’s like ten year anniversary shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess you’ll just have to cum your name on me until then,” Hux feigned disappointment. “Maybe get me a collar or belt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled, “Fucking freak.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux smirked, “You have no idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>